


First in Forever

by Ladyfiaran



Series: Sol Duga [8]
Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Gen, Housewarming, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyfiaran/pseuds/Ladyfiaran
Summary: Josh and Nika have just moved in their new house and their friends and family throw them a housewarming party
Relationships: Josh Klinghoffer/OFC
Series: Sol Duga [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/793182





	1. Chapter 1

Josh was hovering in that blissful place between sleep and wakefulness. He was semi-conscious curled up in bed and didn't want to get out from underneath the blankets. "Josh, we have to get ready for the party", chided Nika.

He slowly opened his eyes and his vision adjusted to the dim light. A slow smile formed on his face when he saw his girlfriend already dressed with her curly dark hair pulled back into a messy ponytail, his eyes lingering on her long legs. "Oh yeah, but that's not until later", he said before yawning.

"You know Dad insisted on throwing us a housewarming party. We have to supervise the guys setting up the lawn furniture and the catering people", she reminded him.

"Of course, I wasn't fully conscious. And you didn't wait for me so we could take a shower together, Night Owl", he teased.

"I don't linger in bed, unlike a certain skinny guitarist", she laughed.

"Hah, I know I'm a lazy ass. I want to make up for what we couldn't do last night", he drawled.

Nika blushes a pretty shade of pink. "You're lucky Dad's your friend. But seriously, we have to get ready for the party. I'm making breakfast", she said.

Josh finally got out of bed and went to take a shower. They had just moved into a new house after dating for a year and John insisted on throwing hem a housewarming party. Yesterday they had supervised the moving people bringing in their furniture and then arranging his musical instruments and all her books in order. Supervising the movers was the easier party since there was only the big bed he'd ordered and the tables and wardrobe, but arranging the instruments and books and records took longer. Josh had to chuckle when he thought about how carefully he arranged the guitars on the rack and the CD's and vinyl in order, and how Nika was the same with the books.

Josh whistled as he got out of the shower and prepared to shave, the towel wrapped around his slim waist. He regretted having to shave off his scruff since he knew she liked but he did want to look good for the party. After shaving he went into the bedroom and quickly got dressed in black Adidas tracksuit bottoms and a long blue Org Records t-shirt before combing his hair. As always, he always checked to see if his hair was thinning or his hairline receding.

Satisfied, he went downstairs to the kitchen. The bright sunshine of an early summer's day in southern California came in through the windows which looked out onto the city, marred only by the inevitable LA smog. Nika handed him his coffee and he nodded in thanks. "When are the catering people coming?", he asked.

"Around 11:45, then everyone is coming. Dad might be coming earlier with Chiara, since he lives down the street", she said with a laugh.

"Hah, I was looking forward to some fun before our guests get here", he teased.

Nika just laughed as Josh hugged her from behind and nuzzled her throat. "Naughty Josh, imagine if Dad and the cats caught us", she chided.

"No way, the cats might be a bigger cockblock than your dad", said Josh in mock-horror.

"Then you must be patient, Josh. We got nothing but time when the guests leave", she teased.

Josh laughed and gave her a quick peck on the lips. He set the table for breakfast while checking his phone. After deleting texts, he read the news on his phone but frowned in disgust. He checked in with the guys in Dot Hacker and made sure they were coming before checking in with the other guests. "I hope we're not going to get a bunch of toasters", she said.

"Nah, I said specifically no toasters. Probably they'll get us some wine or vinyls. Our guests are musicians, they'll be more original", he joked.

Nika finished preparing breakfast as they sat down to eat. The dining room was airy and sunny via the windows, adding warmth to the cream and light blue room. The parlor was far more cluttered and distinctive since it had all his musical instruments, ranging from various guitars and basses, acoustic and electric, keyboards and drum machines, a cello and a drumkit along with different microphones. Here and there were Josh's prized Tiffany lamps, the glass-topped lamps standing elegantly in the cluttered room.

Just as they finished breakfast, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Dad, Hi Chiara", she said.

John laughed as he hugged his daughter while Chiara tried to climb up her legs. "She was so eager to come here, she misses you guys", he said ruefully.

"You should adopt another cat, Chiara must be lonely", said Josh.

"Maybe, but I want any new cat to get along with Chiara", John replied. Chiara deigned to stop trying to climb up her legs and looked around the parlor with cool green eyes. The tuxedo cat padded towards the parlor and looked at the different instruments before climbing onto a stool and staring at the piano. She stuck out a paw and tentatively tapped the piano keys. She meowed in surprise and scrambled off the stool, much to their laughter. 

"She's used to my Rolands, I guess piano is different", said John.

"Yeah, since piano does sound different from a Roland. How's the Trickfinger music coming along?", asked Josh.

John beamed, his hazel eyes glowing from behind his black-framed glasses. "I'm doing great, I'm getting so many different sounds off my Roland. I just finished a song last night, really 90's jungle style. I had to clear some samples first", he replied.

"Cool, who would have thought that back in the 80's John Frusciante would be making electronic music", teased Josh.

"I know, when I first joined the band I was a young punk kid and hated techno and electronic music because I thought it was fake crap. Now it's my favorite music", said John, shaking his head.

"We all change and grow up, Dad. Otherwise I'd still listen to only Mozart", teased Nika.

"At least it wasn't Disney", Josh quipped as they all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh supervised the workmen setting up the tables and food while John and Nika kept Chiara entertained. The tuxedo cat eyed the spread with calculating green eyes, but played along with John, knowing her master would feed her sooner or later. "The food is mostly vegetarian, from a Japanese place. I don't think Chiara would like that", said Nika with a laugh.

"I know, I brought along several cans of cat food. Chiara isn't really used to being around people, I hope she behaves around the kids", said John.

The workmen finished setting up and Josh gave them a generous tip. He made sure the speakers were plugged in and searched through his crate of vinyl before carefully taking out and placing it on the turntable. Back in the USSR came over the speakers as the guests started trickling in. "Sweet, the fucked-up Beatles", said Clint with a grin.

"Hah, I just felt like it. There's kids coming and I wanted to play something a bit crazy but not scary", said Josh, clapping the other guitarist on the back.

The guests started trickling in and placed the gifts on a table under a canopy. "If you need any help decorating, let me know", said Frances, Eric's girlfriend.

Eric just laughed and put an arm around his girlfriend, kissing her cheek. "That's my girl, she loves to fix things up. If it wasn't for her, my house décor would be milk crates and my own stuff", he chuckled.

"I'm good, Franny. We moved in our stuff yesterday and arranged everything, we're good", said Josh.

Flea and Clara showed up with Sunny as the little girl immediately ran over to John and hugged him. John laughed as he picked up his goddaughter and she squealed in delight. "Soon you'll be too big for me to carry, Sunny Girl", he teased.

"Daddy says I'm getting big, I'm five", said Sunny proudly, holding up five figures.

"Come on, Sunny. Uncle John has a gammy back", said Clara.

Sunny let her older sister pick up her up as she tugged of Clara's red hair. "I want red hair, brown hair is boring", pouted Sunny.

"Not when other kids call you a carrot top or ginger, Sunny. You're going to so pretty", said Clara.

"So we followed your instructions, no toasters", joked Flea, clapping the younger man on the back.

"Hah, I was kidding because we already got household appliances. We're just getting started, I hope the kids like the Beatles", said Josh.

"They do, the Beatles are so much better than Kidz Bop", said Anthony as he hugged Nika and Josh.

"Kidz Bop is a tool of Satan", said Flea in mock-horror.

Everly hugged Josh and his brown eyes widened in delight when he saw Sunny as he rushed over to join her. "The little guy's already a Casanova", teased Josh.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to expose him to stuff like my old man did. Blackie's doing good, he just got out of the hospital", said Anthony.

"That's good to know, Blackie's a cool old guy", said Josh.

Anthony placed a box on the table, a wicked gleam in his dark eyes. "Don't open that until later", he drawled.

Josh raised an eyebrow but a slight blush formed on his cheeks. "Bro, it looks like Tony is being his usual old self", joked Chad, enveloping the younger man in a bear hug.

"Oof, I'm not a bear like you, Chadwick. Yeah, wait until later", said Josh as Chad's sons Cole and Beckett joined Everly and Sunny in running around the yard.

"This is starting to look like Romper Room, but with better music", joked Clint as Jonathan burst into laughter.

"That show was super-lame, Sesame Street was better", said Josh as he hugged his bandmates.

"Since you said no toasters, we each got you a bottle of good Scotch", said Jonathan, handing him a foil-wrapped bottle.

"Thanks, I'll save it for a special occasion. I'm generally a well-drink kind of guy", laughed Josh as he placed the bottles on the present table.

For the next hour, Josh played more Beatles vinyl and the adults chatted while the kids ran around and chased each other around the yard. The caterers finished setting up the lunch buffet and Josh tipped them generously before turning off the music. At that signal, it was time for lunch as the guests got in line for the buffet. "That's a good idea, having a separate mini-buffet for the kids", said Chad approvingly.

"Yeah, I figured it would be more convenient since kids may not like the adult food, and the adults can get theirs easier. Nika saw it online", said Josh.

"You have a brilliant girlfriend", teased Eric as Frances pretended to glare at her boyfriend.

"Sorry, babe. My girlfriend is equally brilliant", said Eric, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"In that case, a certain drummer is going to get a surprise later", teased Frances as Eric beamed.

Josh and Nika tried not to laugh as they waited for the guests to be seated. John got up and held aloft his glass of Pellegrino as everyone turned to face him. "I'm glad that my daughter and one of my best friends moved in together, their own little nest. Josh, take really good care of my daughter. And Nika, make sure to feed him", said John as everyone clapped and laughed.

"I will, John", said Josh as he put an arm around her waist and kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

"They definitely followed the instructions, no toasters", said Josh with a laugh as he scrunched up the pile of wrapping paper in the garbage can. 

"Yes, but the presents are thoughtful and interesting. We can hang up the paintings tomorrow, maybe you can start painting again", Nika suggested.

"Perhaps, I've been in a dry patch with idea for painting. Maybe later this week we'll go to Michael's and get some art supplies", Josh mused aloud.

Nika nodded in agreement. Eric's present was a framed painting of a handsome penguin wearing a top hat superimposed on a background of bright red tropical flowers, the flowers in various shades of red and contrasting with the austere black and white feathers of the penguin. "Eric's doing a gallery show next week, it's going to be covered by the LA Times. His parents are thrilled", he chuckled.

"Of course, he's a brilliant artist. And Chad's painting is lovely too", said Nika.

"Yeah, I'm going to hook him up with Lakers tickets", he agreed as they looked at the painting. Chad's painting resembled a vividly-colored tie-dyed kaleidoscope of brilliant colors that all seemed to blend harmoniously. While it was certainly psychedelic, it was pleasing to the eye instead of garish and the colors blended well. 

"Soon I'm going to start painting again. Let's see what Clara and Anthony got us", said Josh.

Nika carefully unwrapped the pink box and took off the lid. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks turned pink when she took out a set of black satin lingerie trimmed with purple lace, along with a matching set of crotchless panties. "Wow, I want to see you in that", Josh murmured huskily.

Nika giggled nervously as her cheeks turned even pinker. Josh gave her a wink as he opened up Anthony's present. His face blanched and then turned red as a tomato as he took out a set of leather underpants with a metal codpiece. "Oh gosh, Anthony gave you that?", she squeaked.

"Oh, wow. I had a few too many drinks and I mentioned to Tony that I loved being on the bottom, being dominated. Looks like he remembered", said Josh as he took out a set of fur-lined handcuffs and a ball gag from the box.

"I know, and I like being on top. Why don't we try these out, Mr. Klinghoffer?", she purred, her arms going around his neck.

Josh growled low in his throat and felt the first stirrings of lust go through him. Nika gave him a knowing smile and leaned over to kiss him softly. "Let's go upstairs", she whispered.

Josh followed her upstairs as his heart raced in anticipation. Nika just laughed and her blue eyes danced with amusement, the purple highlights more pronounced. Their footsteps echoed on the stairs and Nika blew him a kiss before going to the bathroom with the lingerie.

For the first time, Josh cursed the fact that he was always cold as he removed the layers of clothes that covered his skinny frame. He finally removed his clothes and neatly folded them before placing them on a chair as he wore nothing but his boxers. He blushed at his reflection in the mirror before  
taking a deep breath and removing his boxers and then donning the black underwear. He was relieved that the underwear was snug but not too tight as he waited for Nika to finish.

The bathroom door opened and Josh turned to face in that direction, his mouth suddenly dry when he saw his girlfriend. Nika wore a black satin and purple lace corset with matching crotchless panties, her long legs in sheer black stockings held up by purple garters. Her curly dark brown hair fell loose around her shoulders and the black lace contrasted with her milky skin, the tops of her breasts nearly spilling out of the corset. His eyes went from her breasts to her long legs, looking even longer in the stockings which hugged her slim legs. "You are so fucking sexy", he growled.

Nika laughed, a low, husky sound that sent a shiver of lust through him. "And you look very sexy yourself, Joshua Adam Klinghoffer. Now I have to punish my boyfriend", she purred.

Josh felt his heart hammering in his chest as she sauntered over to the bed and reached for the handcuffs. He lay down on the bed and watched with bated breath as Nika took his hands and cuffed hem to the slats of the headboard. Josh loved the sensation of being bound as his gaze was riveted to his girlfriend. 

Nika laughed and joined him on the bed. Josh groaned softly when she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, planting little kisses along his jawline and down his throat. Josh breathed heavily and the restraints seemed to accentuated every touch on his body. He groaned when he felt her hands on his torso and the light kisses on his nipples, his belly tensed in anticipation. Nika looked up momentarily when he saw that her eyes were a deep purple, her normally dark blue eyes turning that color when she was excited or aroused.

Josh watched as she slowly slid the underwear down his slim legs. His eyes turned gold with lust and a low growl escaped his throat "I almost forgot, you need to stop growling like an animal", she teased, a wicked gleam in her blue eyes.

She took the ball gag and fastened it around his mouth. Josh felt a thrill go through him as he was helpless on the bed and his girlfriend was dominating him. He groaned from behind the gag as Nika stroked him and then groaned louder when she began to suck on him. The handcuffs and ball gag intensified the sensation as Nika sucked on him, the light touch of her mouth far more intense than normal. He longed to run his fingers through her hair but he didn't want to break the handcuffs as he watched and his arousal grew steadily heavier.

Just as he felt he was going to burst with lust, Nika lifted her face from his crotch. He groaned from behind the gag and his eyes were pure gold as they followed her as she climbed off the bed. "Poor Josh, I think I've tortured you enough", she murmured.

Josh was still as Nika removed the ball gag and then the handcuffs. Almost immediately, Josh took her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. Nika moaned against his lips as their tongues dueled, sighing into the kiss when she felt him squeeze her breast. He broke the kiss and the sheer lust in his eyes suddenly made her feel a frisson of desire with just a tiny bit of fear. "Nika, I love being dominated, but I'm about to burst", he growled.

Josh looked down into her face as he carefully untied the laces of the corset to reveal her breasts. Nika groaned and ran her fingers through his hair as he sucked on her breasts. He sighed in pleasure and felt her nipples harden in his mouth and her fingers in his hair, his hand slowly stroking her thigh. He chuckled against her breast when he felt her arousal against his fingertips. "I can't wait", he growled.

Josh lifted his face from her breasts and carefully slid the delicate lace down her legs. He looked up and saw the full-length mirror as an idea came to him. Nika let him take her hand and lead her to the edge of the bed. Her eyes widened in understanding when she saw her reflection, nude except for the stockings and heels. "Keep those on", he whispered huskily.

Josh sat on the edge of the bed and his arms went around her waist. "Ride me, Night Owl. I'm going to enjoy the view", he murmured.

Nika carefully sat on his lap and had her back against his chest. Josh groaned as she inserted him into her body and his hands moved to her hips. "Ride me, I love the view", he groaned.

Nika understood what he meant since the sight in the mirror was so erotic. She slowly raised her body slightly and sank back down on his erection as he groaned in approval. "That's it, Night Owl. Keep going", he groaned.

Nika continued to move up and down as the sensations was enhanced by the reflection in the mirror. The feeling of lust grew stronger when she felt his hands move upwards to her breasts, her hard nipples against his palms. Josh nuzzled her throat and his lips felt her pulse race madly as she moved on his lap, his own lust rising with each passing second. His right hand moved lower to between her legs and found that sensitive place as she gasped in sudden pleasure. Josh rubbed her as he now thrust upwards into her body, seeing her face flushed and her eyes were heavy-lidded with rising lust. 

Nika felt as though she were hovering on the edge of a precipice with each passing second. His hand on her breast, his other hand between her legs and every thrust of his hips with the reflection in the mirror all combined to make an overwhelming pleasure course through her body. Josh could feel she was close and added just a bit more pressure between her legs as she squeezed around him. Nika shut her eyes tight and cried out his name as her body shuddered with pleasure. Josh groaned at the overwhelming sensation and thrust one last time into her body, feeling her shiver as he pumped into her. 

Nika felt boneless and satiated as she leaned against him, his arms around her waist as he kissed the top of her head. "We can't stay here all night", he teased.

"I can't move", she whispered.

Josh just laughed as he lifted her off his lap and carried her over to the bed. "We've exhausted each other, but I'm not upset at all. I have to thank Anthony", he chuckled. 

"Mmm, and Clara too. We are going to get a lot of use out of these presents", she whispered.

"I know. Good night, Night Owl", he said, kissing her softly before turning off the light.


End file.
